


Mienshao Discovers Human Taboo: Clothes Edition

by Mothimas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothimas/pseuds/Mothimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Mienshao will do whatever it takes to discover why her trainer insists on wearing clothes. Will she succeed, and will the prize be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mienshao Discovers Human Taboo: Clothes Edition

At a first glance, we Pokémon and humans are very similar in behavior.  Both races travel in our own groups to increase our overall survival rate in their own groups.  Easily adaptable to environments, we are practically found everywhere in the world, even in the harshest of climates, like wintery mountains or desert regions.  There are female Pokémon (like me), and male Pokémon, so we both have similar gender statuses (though it seems humans are lacking on the genderless part).  We even allow each other to intertwine with one another in hopes that we can become stronger and survive longer.

I myself happened to be traveling with a male human that has managed to outwit my speed, ending with me getting smashed in the face by one of those capture devices, a blue and yellow object that he called a “quick ball.” The impact of that dastardly small sphere was so powerful that when it bashed into my face, it launched me off of the ground, propelling me towards a distant wall.  Its force was enough to leave an imprint of my figure on that obstacle.  As I began travelling with him, a small, round red imprint on my face served as a reminder for me of that incident.

Although I knew that Pokémon and humans are similar in behavior, they differed greatly in strength; however, I still found myself cringing at the fact that he bested my speed.  How could a human catch up to me, a Mienshao of all Pokémon?  My smooth whiskers, long gray and purple body, covered in slick, coarse fur should have ensure that I could have pierced through wind resistance, for pride’s sake!  I didn’t even have time to struggle free from the ball, as the moment I got in…

*click* 

The last thing I heard before I passed out inside it was him shouting something about a critical capture.

Still, I guess I knew when I have been bested, and have just recently begun traveling with him.  Rather than classify everyone as human, people come up with their own names as identification; as such, the trainer called himself, “Anon.”  He declared that he was on his way to a place he calls “Iccirus City,” but with winter coming in a few days, it would make passing the snow in Twist Mountain exceedingly difficult due to the cold.  However, supposedly he had planned for this, but here we are, stuck in another of these cities, appropriately named “Driftveil,” because it felt like we’ve just drifted here due to the massive sea of people that came out of nowhere.  Supposedly these groups of people were looking to do battle with another human named “Chad,” who might be the head honcho of this city.

Since my trainer doesn’t like keeping me in my ball (as I still hold my grudge against him on that quick ball incident from before), I followed him into one of the huge human-built structures called a building.  According to him, he said that in order to get through the cold in the mountain, he’ll have to buy some thick “clothes.”

Clothes. 

If it’s anything that I’ve learned that makes humans completely different from Pokémon, it would be that item.  These "clothes" were created from different materials and fabrics sewn together, that are eventually traded between people in exchange for metallic materials.  I was aware that some Pokémon wore something like clothes, such as Throhs and Sawks, but it was mostly used to boost their power.  These humans don’t seem to get any benefits from wearing them outside of being colored and sticking out like a female Frillish in clear ocean water, yet all of them wear it.  Day or night, it appeared that they never take their clothes off.  The only time I ever saw them take their clothes off is when they enter rooms they call a “bathroom.”  Even then, I’ve never seen a human without clothing, as the door to the bathroom is always, ALWAYS shut and locked!

I wonder if they’re hiding something that only other humans know about…

Seeing that I technically have a human as a “friend,” I decided to inquire him about the unnecessary need to be frequently covered with these drapes of cloths.  First, I tried calling out to him, but he only waved to me as he picked out a rather thick blue fabric of clothing, calling it “a wool coat.”  I slapped myself with my wrists, forgetting about the unfortunate one-sided barrier that humans have with Pokémon.  As such, I went with my backup plan.  I approached him, looking at the coat with curiosity, and tugged at it, trying to take it away from him to do my own analysis on this item.  He looked at my action and made a surprised face, almost as if he finally got what I was trying to say before.  He snickered at me, and showed me the piece of clothing in his hand.

“Oh! This is a coat. It’ll help me survive the cold of Twist Mountain, 'tis all!  Perhaps I’ll show you how it works sometime during our travel, ehehehe.”

He ended his explanation with a coy smile, confusing me even more than before, now that I cannot tell if he was being serious or just messing with me.  I guess I’ll just have to find out later.  After he argued and ranted about with another human about how much of that metallic material he had to surrender to him, he finally received the coat and we moved onward towards Twist Mountain.

Winter came without warning.

The second we step into the entrance to the mountain, the temperature dropped drastically, making my trainer wrap himself with his arms and his teeth chatter like a Patrat gnawing on some wood.  It was then he decided to put on that thick blue coat he received from the building, and his shivering diminished over time. Thankfully, I didn’t have to worry too much about the cold, just so as long as we can get out of here fast enough.

* * *

“THIS MOUNTAIN IS MORE LIKE A PUZZLE!”  I groaned out loud, irritated that we’re still trying to get through to the other side of this place.  I don’t recall how long ago when we entered the cave, but it must have been a while, because now the cold was getting to me, something that never happened to me in previous winters.  It doesn’t help that SOME Pokémon like to go completely territorial during this time, forcing me to waste much needed energy on them.  Thankfully a quick leap kick into their face usually knocked them out cold.  Preferably I slapped them around, using the extended fur that concealed my claws, though as a joke, I refer to them as whipping crops.  Regardless, it got the job done.

By the time we reached the center of the mountain, I was at my limit.  I could feel the hairs on my spine breaking off like the icicles that littered the openings around the mountain.  It’s almost as if my slick fur has finally betrayed me, and was punishing me for all of these years of using it to my advantage.

Thankfully, we found a house around the heart of the mountain, which seemed devoid of any Pokémon or other people living in it.  It was then that I collapse onto the floor, relieved to be away from that freezing mountain.  Still, the building was quite cold, and it didn’t help warm my body.  If anything, it felt colder in here than it did outside.  I pondered choosing to be stuck frozen on the floor or freeze outside when I decided to check on Anon to see how he’s doing.

It was to my shock that he seemed unaffected by the cold.  There he was, slumping on a stool, with his hands inside part of the blue coat he showed to me.  He hasn’t even chattered ever since putting on that thing.  Could it be something like a winter pelt, which protected the individual from harsh weather?

He caught me gazing at him and simply smiled.  Then, he opened his coat by pulling a piece of metal attached to the top of the coat all the way down, making a “zzzzwweeeep,” sound in the process.  He then signaled me to come to him.

“Y’know, you could’ve told me that you felt cold.  I’ll share some of my body heat with you, Mienshao!”

Under normal circumstances, I would have rejected an offer faster than I could run since I was generally self-sufficient (and I’m quite proud of myself).  But in this temperature, trapped in a lose-lose situation, I had no choice.  I slowly approached him and entered the coat, turning around to look away from him.  He closed the coat…

Warmth.  Amazing, wondrous, almighty heat envelops me when the coat closes.  Oh my pride, it almost felt like I was in the presence of a Volcarona!  I felt my cheeks flushed with the excess heat radiating and stretching throughout my body.  If anything, it felt like my fur was melting back into me rather than being the pricks they were in the cold.

“Told ya that the coat would come in handy,” my trainer whispers to my left ear.  Too mesmerized by the warmth stored within the coat, I simply nodded my head in agreement.  So this was why humans wear these “clothes,” to keep them nice and toasty during winter; this, at least, explains why they wear them so much during the cold seasons.  It just feels amazing!  Memories of my time as a Mienfoo run into my head after a harsh day of training, my mother cuddling with me to make all the pain go away, caring for me, and unfortunately, the time for us to part.  Too bad.   If clothes really were like pelts, then my trainer would have to get rid of it when the warm seasons come along.

Since the opening around some of the caves of the mountain were covered and piled up in snow, we spent a few days inside the building until Spring arrived, melting the excess white stuff away.  Eventually, he decided that we should go back and search for the exit to Twist Mountain.  Honestly, I wasn’t quite happy about that idea, as I was finally getting comfortable being inside his coat.

As we explored the rest of the mountain, my trainer began fanning himself, appearing flushed from the combination of the warm spring temperature and the heat stored in his coat.  I tilted my head in his direction, which managed to get his attention somehow.

“Ah, don’t mind me.  I just forgot that it gets warmer in Spring,” he stated while using one arm of the coat to fan himself.  “I should really take this off.  Want to try it on?”

Without hesitation, I quickly nod my head.  He snickered, removing his coat with the "zweep" noise making tool, and threw it towards me, filling my vision with the insides of the coat.  Thankfully, I managed to find a few openings in the coat to slip my arms (extended fur first) and head in, returning my ability to see and enveloping me in a cushion of softness of warmth.  It was one thing to share this piece with me, but actually wearing it felt even better!

The first thing I saw was my trainer clenching his chest and making a low groaning sound, mumbling something about being “cute” or whatever.  However, it was not long before I felt how much heat this coat contains within it, so I took it off quickly (thanks to it being a bit oversized for me).  Perhaps I’ll save this thing for next winter, then.

However, I was more worried about the fact that he was wearing ANOTHER layer of clothes underneath that coat: a gray, dull colored top he calls a shirt, and a blue bottom pair known as pants.  Wasn't he going to overheat if he keeps wearing those things, especially after the cold season has passed?  

A strong tug on his shirt snapped him out of his weird, heart-clenching trance, and he gazed towards me, the source of the pull.  Knowing that vocal communication would only fall short, I pulled firmly once again, hinting to him that this needed to come off too, else risk becoming the boiling water commonly spat out by Panpours.

His face lit up just like how mine was when I was flushed with heat, and retaliated by yanking the shirt out of my paws with enough friction to singe my fingers slightly.  “Nonononono!”  He repeated over and over again until he suddenly corrected himself.

“S-sorry Mienshao, but these don’t come off.  W-well, they can, but I don’t want to take them off!”

Okay, now he was just being stubborn.  I lowered my eyelids and strain my eyes towards his direction, letting out a low murmur of annoyance and revealing a bit of my claw.  No way I would let Anon overheat himself!

“N-no Mienshao, you don’t understand!” He quickly said, almost as if  trying to cover his hide.  “There’s a perfectly good reason as to why these clothes must stay on me!”  I raised one of my eyebrows and retracted my claw, awaiting his reason for preferring to overheat in those clothes than to just take them off and be done with it.

“W-w-well…” my trainer started up, but I could see that he’s trying to come up with something on the spot.  “T-these clothes hide something that no one wants to really se- Oh look!” He suddenly said, pointing at another hole in the cave.  “That must be the exit of the mountain, let’s go!”  He then ran off towards its direction, dragging me by my extended fur.

I was too distracted by the fact that he changed the topic on the spot to even care that I’m being pulled by my whips.  Why would he avoid explaining the reason for wearing clothes?  Was this another one of those mysteries that separates humans from Pokémon?  Perhaps that was the case…

Unless he’s hiding something.

The realization came to me like the power of the quick ball that knocked my lights out.  There must have been something concealed in Anon’s clothing that he doesn’t want to show me, but what?  Another Pokémon? A weapon? More of those dastardly balls?  Argh, just thinking about it was driving me insane!  I could feel my fur tingle with excitement over what could be hidden underneath the clothes of the human.  And if he was hiding something, then all the other humans were hiding it, too!

I don’t care if curiosity injured the Mienfoo, I will find out this secret, no matter the cause!

* * *

Thankfully, the hole that I and my trainer went through led to the actual exit of Twist Mountain, and we were greeted with wind and grass, something that I truly missed.  After being trapped in a mountain for an entire season, seeing green has never felt so good.  I found myself unable to resist rolling around in the green tufts, taking in their earthly smell through my nose.  Heck, I even wiggled about on the ground like a Sewaddle burrowing for leaves and dirt.

I heard a cough come out from trainer, which snapped me out of my phase.  I got up and dusted myself off, doing my best to act like nothing happened in front of him.  He then pointed out that we finally arrived to our destination, Iccirus City.  However, compared to Driftveil City, it seemed significantly more close to nature, almost as if it had been newly erected.  The city was covered in wet precipitation, likely from the snow that had melted from the past season.  The hills were sculpted in a way that made it act like a storage for water, where the runoff slid off of the hills.  The water traveled all the way down to the bottom, forming a massive pond/puddle hybrid in front of the structure.  Pokémon seemed to be inhabiting the water as well, assuming that the Palipitoad that suddenly gave my trainer the dead-eye look has to say anything (a quick jump kick into its face took him out, too).

Although the sight was interesting to say the least, I had bigger plans ahead of me.  How was I going to coax my trainer into taking off his clothes? 

I was too distracted by my thoughts to notice that I stepped into one of the big puddles, making me lose my step and fall into the mischievous liquid.

*SPLASH*

Well, that was a unique way to snap me back to reality.  Luckily for me though, the water wasn’t too cold since it’s been out in the sun for a while.  I slowly raised my head, confused at what just happened, and finally noticed that I was all wet.  Meanwhile, my trainer was on the ground, laughing at my misfortune while clenching his sides.  I felt myself getting flustered and embarrassed at his laughter, but this situation gave me an idea.

Quicker than a Sawk’s punch, I utilized my whip-like fur and slapped the water to his direction, creating a large wave of liquid that crashed down towards the distracted trainer.  He never saw it coming and was enveloped, soaking him to the bone.  Almost immediately his laughter died down into that of my expression from before.

I snickered at his sudden change of luck, as he complained about his newly wet clothes.  And then he said he’ll have to change out of his clothing now that he was all wet.

Just as planned.

Unfortunately, my face must’ve been beaming and/or had a huge grin when he said that, because the second he turned to my face, his shocked face turned into that of a scorn, with him waving his finger at me and making a ‘tch tch tch’  clicking sound with his mouth.

“Like hell if I’m changing my clothes in front of ya, you mischievous one, you!” A grin slowly formed on his face, replacing his frown with that of a wide smile.  “Besides, it’s going to take a lot more than a little water to make me change clothes on the spot, because I have the SUN on my side!”

I groaned in disappointment as he brushed off his clothes, focusing his attention on another human structure, this one with a red block topping its white walls, named “Pokémon Center.”  He then declared that I can be patched up real quick in case I got hurt during our time in Twist Mountain.  While I technically didn’t take that much of a beating, I guessed a quick checkup wouldn’t do any harm, so why not?

* * *

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center.” A human with pink hair wearing pink and white clothes greeted Anon with a cheery smile. “Would you like to-Oh my goodness, look at you!” she suddenly says, covering her mouth in the process.

The sudden change in vocal length broke my attention from the flashing light effects that the cylindrical blue object was emitting.

It looked like she just took note of Anon’s wet clothing, and was strangely shocked by it.  I don’t see what the big deal was about getting wet; just shake it off and move on.  There’s no need to make such a fuss over a little mess, after all.

“Look at you, both of you! You’re wet!”  My trainer rubbed the back of his head and chuckleds at her.

“Hehe, yeah, we kind of got into a small puddle accident.  Nothing serious, though, ha ha-”

The pink-haired human suddenly leaped passed the mini-wall and approached my trainer at speeds that made me blink.  What was up with these humans and their ability to move so quickly, anyway?  Do all of them move at such haste?

“It is completely serious, especially for YOU, trainer.  At this rate, you’ll likely catch a cold!  Lucky for you though there is a bathroom here just for such an occasion, feel free to use it.”  She pointed to a wooden rectangle with a yellow sign in the center labeled “bathroom.”

“I-I don’t think that is entirely necessary, Nurse Joy,” My trainer stammers out, somehow knowing the identity of the pink human.  “It’s only a little-”

“I. Insist. That you go.”  Nurse Joy’s expression, although smiling, took on a more ominous, darker tone, almost as if the happy appearance on her face was a mask concealing such intensive horror that even a Cofagrigus would flinch.  She then proceeded to push him towards the door, as Anon appeared too scared to move on his own.  Before going in, she turned to me, with the same expression.

“You should come along too, Mienshao!” She said in a cheery voice.  I’d rather not argue with someone who appears to have a tranquil attitude, so I quickly followed, hoping that I don’t have to deal with her scary face.

* * *

“Just a few more spots and… there you go, all dried up!”  Nurse Joy said as she finishes drying me off using a large piece of fuzzy cloth she calls a “towel.”  Although I would’ve preferred to have my fur dry off by itself, it was nice of her to speed up the process.  I thanked her with a smile and a wave, to which she easily understood and bowed to me quickly in return.

“Your trainer will be with you shortly.  I’ve…persuaded him to take a shower while his clothes dry up out here, so could you be patient for a moment?  I need to get back to work before people start filing out complaints about a missing nurse!”

She rushed off, leaving me in the room that is connected to the “shower” room where my trainer is.  His clothes were supposedly gone, and all that was dividing me from seeing what he’s hidden away is another wooden rectangle with a sphere on it; this one had no lock, either.

Perfect.

I headed for the door, and recalled that Nurse Joy opened it by twisting the orange-colored ball and pushing.  I attempted to do the same, but having rather long sleeves of fur covering my paws made it quite a difficult task to get a good grip.  It took quite a bit of fumbling around until I finally managed to twist the darn thing.

I was pretty hyped to finally get to see what Anon was hiding underneath those clothes.  I couldn’t help but to grin as I open the door.

…only to be greeted by a rather familiar blue and yellow ball obscuring my eyesight and crashing into my face.  I was pushed back into the wall with the same force from that fateful day.  It was just as painful as before, getting hit by that thing.  I fell back onto the floor, only to feel myself being enveloped by the quick ball’s light, and teleported inside of it.  Trapped, I heard my trainer’s voice.

“Somehow I knew you would try to get in here, so I came in prepared.  You are going to have to do a lot better if you want to take a peek at me!” He taunted, now laughing hysterically.

I sighed in frustration.  Another attempt failed, and now I’m stuck in this ball again.

* * *

Who would ever thought that the Pokémon Center would double as a resting area for travelers?  Nurse Joy was kind enough to allow us to stay in a room for the night, even after what happened earlier.  Either she was be an Alomomola in disguise or a Hydreigon wearing Audino’s fur; regardless, it was thoughtful of her to do such a thing.

It must have been my lucky day too, because Anon eventually decided to release me from that thing during night, deciding that he didn’t want to let me sleep in it.  It was quite nice of him, really.  Unfortunately for him, that still didn’t stop me from wanting to know what he’s hiding underneath those layers of clothes, especially now that he’s sleeping.

And so here I was, in the middle of night, watching the slow breathing of Anon, deep in his sleep on a rectangular lump, covered in a soft sheet.  It looked like even though he’s covered in that sheet, he’s wearing his newly dried off clothes. 

He sure is determined to keep them on, huh?

And so I begun the dissection of clothing, slowly pulling away the sheet that was covering his body, careful to not let my sleeves touch him.  I reach for his shirt, ready to pull it up to reveal his body to me.

But then fate had to intervene like a Woobat in a love triangle and screwed up my plan as he pulled me to his chest, catching me completely off guard.  I yelped in surprise, thinking that somehow Anon has seen through my plan, and tried to struggle from his grip, but it was impossible to do so, as my arms are anchored in his hold, too.  It was not fun being restricted, not at all.  I braced for the impact of the ball as his head approaches mine…

He buried his cheek to mine and nuzzled me, completely contradicting what I had in mind, while he’s still sleeping.  This change of events thoroughly shattered my defenses, leaving me in a confused fit.  However, the fact that he’s even nuzzling me in his sleep is unusual enough, his smooth skin contradicting with my bristly yet coarse fur on my face.

Still, I couldn’t help but to blush at his sudden affection, even if he could be dreaming about someone else, and felt myself drifting off to sleep for the night in his grasp. 

* * *

When morning came, he finally released me from his hold and got off of the raised soft lump.  He looked around, and noticed me lying next to him.

“Hm? Oh, did you visit me in my sleep, Mienshao?  Sorry, I tend to be a bit grabby whenever I am-”

An opening!  Without thinking, I leaped at his pants and used my body weight to put as much downward force onto them as possible.  It was going to take more than a little cuddling to make me forget my goal, Anon!  I slide down all the way to the floor making a thumping sound upon impact. 

That’s when I noticed that the pants were also pulled down as well.  Victory!  I almost squeed in excitement for uncovering what he was hiding!  I looked up…

And then I noticed that he’s wearing ANOTHER smaller pair of clothing that was obscuring my goal.  Although I now saw that his legs are showing mostly skin of the same tone of light tan as his face, something told me that the actual prize was underneath that small pair of cloth.  “Oh come on!” I complained, not before my trainer finally noticed what had just happened.

The scream that came out of him was louder than Zekrom’s thunder caused by his legendary bolt strike.

I had my face covered after he screamed, embracing my fate of getting hit in the face by that quick ball once again.  Was this how my last attempt will go, having me be stuck in that ball for all eternity?  I feared the worst when I hear a sigh coming out from Anon.  I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards my direction, making me shiver in anticipation on what he plans to do with me.

“Hey, Mienshao,” he said in a strangely calm voice, completely different from his screeching.  “If I show you what’s underneath my clothes, will you stop your pursuit of me?  I’m asking because when one takes off another’s pants, it means business.”

I lowered my guard and saw that Anon was leaning to my height, looking me in the eyes.  His face had a small smile on it, almost as if he was counselling and reassuring me that everything would be alright.  I simply nodded my head to his question, to which he chuckled and said, “Alright, you win.  I’ll show you.”  He stood up and stepped away from where his pants lie, giving me reasonable space to see his entire figure.

“Here I go…” he said in a quiet, shy voice.  He placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt, and slowly lifted it up, covering his face with the fabric, and eventually pulled it off through his arms, revealing his bare chest and body to me.  It appeared slightly muscular, likely from traveling through Twist Mountain on foot, but otherwise he seemed pretty lean without the clothes on.  This was an interesting sight for me, as I never expected him to be this furless, aside from a few body hairs growing on the center of his chest.  Looking at him now, he kind of reminded me of one of those elemental sage monkeys, but without the color-coded hair representing each one. 

“I-I-It’s pretty embarrassing to be seen naked by other individuals, s-so we wear clothes to hide most of our skin,” He stammered out, slightly covering his body with his arms.

Hmm…so it looks like Anon doesn’t have anything to hide on his chest or his legs. I rubbed my chin after checking out his figure, intrigued at this revelation.  However, there was still one more piece of clothing he has yet to take off…

I pointed to the clothing that is covering his waist, signaling him to take it off as well.  He gasped and flustered out, “E-e-e-eeven my underwear, too!?”  I crossed my eyebrows to his direction and pointed to his “underwear” again, making a low growl sound to mean business.  He looked to me and then back to his waist a few times, before finally submitting to my demands.  “F-fine…” he said and reached for the cloth hugging his waist.  I slowly approach him to get a closer look at what’s underneath that pair of underwear.  He finally pulled them down, and I smiled in content of finally getting what I want.

I then come face to face with his reproductive organ.

I stammered all the way back to the wall in horror of what I had just seen.  Why would he have it out there just from taking his clothes off?  Has it been mating season for him or something!?  I covered my face and shouted out “Anon! That’s not funny! Put that thing back in!”  However, once again I forgot about the one-sided language barrier, and my trainer’s only response was to approach me, with that thing dangling about left and right like a Purrloin's tail. 

“Mienshao, is something wrong?” he said to me.  I turned my head away in disgust, covering my face with one of my sleeves and using the other to point at his crotch, making a waving motion for it to go away.

Anon looked at my actions for a moment, before finally putting two and two together. “Ohhhhhhh,” He started.  “That’s right, I read somewhere that male Pokémon have the ability to retract their privates whenever.  Yeah, humans can’t do that, though.”

What.

I raised one of my eyebrows and my mouth was left gaping wide open at what he said.  Humans can’t put away their shafts at all? What the hell!?

“Yeah, this is kinda the other reason we wear clothes, since most people don’t really like the idea of walking around and eating with your junk out in the air.  So it would just be hanging out here, in the open, just about the height of some Pokémon’s face.” He stated with a small chuckle.

Okay, now I was just thoroughly grossed out at this point.  I completely regret putting my nose into this human mystery, and now understand why humans kept their clothes on.  I quickly make my way to the pants on the floor, picking it up and handing it to him, signaling him to put them back on.  I’m done with this mystery, so-

“Hmm…I dunno if I want to put my clothes back on.  I actually forgot how comfortable it is to not wear clothes 24/7. ” He said, trying to hide his laughter through his hand.

Oh no, there’s no way in hell that I’m going to deal with having that THING next to me from here on.

“…feel the wind through my legs, feels nice.  Hey! If I gyrate my hips, I can make it spin like a Ferrose-”

I was at my limit.

*THWARK*

Anon’s face changed from that of laughter to that of pain, his smile turned into a clench, and his eyebrows thickened en masse.  His lower lip slowly concealed itself into his mouth and was bitten by his teeth.  His hands slowly moved from his waist to his groin, cupping them in the process.  His face strains a great pressure, and he fell to his knees, and then onto the ground.  Finally, he shrieked in agony of the injury he has just received to his groin.  Meanwhile, I just simply exited the building, and stomped towards one of the pools to wash away the fact that I just touched my trainer’s crotch, even if it was for punishment.

Even when the water splashed into my eyes I could not purge that thing out of my head.  As I cleansed myself from the impurities that I have witnessed and came in contact with in my own eyes, I looked at my own reflection in the water.  I had a nice figure, but I end up subconsciously covering myself with my own whips, specifically my lower regions.  Oh great; now I was the one that’s feeling embarrassed about being nude all of a sudden.  I should probably get back to Anon to check and see if he’s alright and apologize if I can.

...

But first, I should probably get my own pair of pants…


End file.
